The Muppet Show (2014 show)
The Muppet Show is an 2014 one and a half hour American television series. It reboot the Jim Henson show of the same name. Developed by Jason Segel and Steven Spielberg in collaboration with noted screenwriter John Lasseter(who was the writer of many movies from Pixar), the series serves as a sequel from both The Muppets(2011) and Muppets Most Wanted. It follows a TV program called the Muppet Show, and their crazy attractions and their guest stars(An actor per program). The show sticks close to the original show, as adding new characters(some regular, other minors) such as Walter , obscure characters from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and some old ones that appeared briefly in the beginning of the original series such as George, the janitor and Hilda, the seamstress/wardrobe mistress. The Muppet Show premiered with a two and a half hour pilot on Disney Channel on September 10, 2014;it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of The Muppet Show will be 30 episodes long. Characters Main characters *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Peter Linz as Walter Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. *Steve Whitmire as Andy Pig *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Ryan Dillon as Bad Polly *Steve Whitmire as Beaker *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Bill Barretta as Behemoth *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl *Jim Martin as Black Dog *Matt Vogel as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *David Rudman as Bobby Benson *Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Victor Yerrid as Calico *Matt Vogel as Camilla the Chicken *Victor Yerrid as Carter the butler *Tyler Bunch as Clifford *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper *Victor Yerrid as George the Janitor *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *David Rudman as Gorgon Heap *Alice Dinnean as Hilda *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *David Rudman as Janice *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Steve Whitmire as Link Hogthrob *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Mad Monty *Eric Jacobson as Marvin Suggs *David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter *Eric Jacobson as Mulch *Steve Whitmire as The Newsman *Artie Esposito as Nigel the conductor *Matt Vogel as Old Tom *Drew Massey as One-Eyed Jack *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn *David Rudman as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Matt Vogel as Pops *Dave Goelz as Randy Pig *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat *Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman as Pig Brothers *David Rudman as Sal Minella *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Seymour *Steve Whitmire as Snowths *Drew Massey as Spotted Dick *Steve Whitmire as Statler *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Matt Vogel as Sweetums *Jim Kroupa as Thog (voice only) *Matt Vogel as Uncle Deadly *Dave Goelz as Waldorf *Steve Whitmire as Wall-Eyed Pike *Alice Dinnean as Wanda *David Rudman as Wayne Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure Muppets from "Fraggle Rock" and "Jim Henson's Animal Show". The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. (Some characters don't have voice actings) *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound *Matt Vogel as Alexis the Giraffe *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Peter Linz as The Babies *Peter Linz as Baskerville the Hound *Eric Jacobson as Beautiful Day Monster *Peter Linz as Begoony *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Matt Vogel as Billybob the Lemur *Matt Vogel as Bobby Benson *Tyler Bunch as Bosco the Baboon *Steve Whitmire as Apatosaurus *Matt Vogel as Brool Minstrel *Bill Barretta as Butch the tiger *Matt Vogel as Caleb Siles *Peter Linz as Casey the Kangaroo *Matt Vogel as Custer the Bison *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Matt Vogel as Doreen the Camel *Peter Linz as Droop *Matt Vogel as Female Koozebanian *Peter Linz as Flora the Koala *Steve Whitmire as Fluffinella *Steve Whitmire as Foo-Foo *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Tyler Bunch as Frankie the Wildebeest *Eric Jacobson as Giant Chicken *Matt Vogel as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta as Harry the Rhino *Matt Vogel as Hector the Spider Monkey *David Rudman as Hillary the Owl *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as the Inkspots *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *David Rudman as Jackie the Orangutan *Steve Whitmire as Jake the Polar Bear *Peter Linz as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Bill Barretta as Johnnie the Wolf *Victor Yerrid as Lardpork *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Steve Whitmire as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *David Rudman as Luncheon Counter Monster *David Rudman as Lydia the Pig *Leslie Carrara as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Bill Barretta as Mahna Mahna *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Alice Dinnean as Mary Louise *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *Matt Vogel as Mean Floyd *David Rudman as Milton the Booby *Jim Kroupa as Mordecai Sledge *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *David Rudman as Mudwell Mudbunny *Dave Goelz as Muppy *Steve Whitmire as Murray Minstrel *David Rudman as Ohboy Bird *Leslie Carrara as Ohreally Bird *David Rudman as Phoenicia the Hippo *Bill Barretta as Pickles the alligator *Matt Vogel as Poison Cackler *David Rudman as Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Tyler Bunch as Ralph the Moose *Matt Vogel as Randall the Zebra *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Bill Barretta as Robert the Red Deer *Steve Whitmire as Shaky Sanchez *Steve Whitmire as Sprocket *Dave Goelz as Stinky the Skunk *Matt Vogel as The Announcer *Steve Whitmire as Timmy Monster *Matt Vogel as Tommy the Gazelle *Tyler Bunch as Trudy the Chimp *Dave Goelz as Virginia the Red Fox *Bill Barretta as a Walrus *David Rudman as Wander McMooch *Matt Vogel as Whaddyasay Bird *Steve Whitmire as Youknow Bird Episodes *''List of The Muppet Show(2014) episodes'' Guest Stars Guest Stars are real-world important or popular figures, regularly singers and actors who appears in an episode of the show, they are listed through the season Season One *Will Smith *Scarlet Johansson *Alfred Molina *Julia Roberts *Kirsten Dunst *George Clooney *Jack Black *Natalie Portman *Ellen Page *Jim Carrey *Anna Faris *Morgan Freeman *Alice Braga *George Lucas *Hugh Laurie *Christian Bale *Peter Jackson *Robert De Niro *Johnny Depp *Kristen Stewart *Bill Murray *Lily Collins *Justin Bieber *Clive Owen *Jamie Foxx *Stan Lee Season Two Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Television series Category:Reboot